webster_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Devin Piper
Devin Piper started the series on the first episode of Webster and was a main character from season one to season three as well as a main character on Whatever It Takes. Devin is confident, steady, and a natural born leader. He has done a lot of renovation work with his dad, and his observant, his charming and comforting personality makes it easy for him to make friends. He is best friends with Danny Magana and good friends with Heather Watson, Macy Gonzalez, Chastity Burge, Jess Nicholas, Houston Nicholas, Topher Potter and Rosie DiMaggio. He is the brother of Jordan Piper. Character History Season 1 Devin came on the show on the first episode Can't Tell Me Nothing (1) as a sophomore and the boyfriend of Sam Burge. Devin is first seen at the lunch table with Sam and their friends as Sam complains about Jess and Macy. Devin tells Sam that Macy is actually really nice but Sam could care less but Sam is upset with him for defending Macy. Devin is partnered up with Macy for a field trip and at first she is hesitant to work with him because she thinks that because he's on the football team that he's a jerk. However Devin proves to Macy that he is a nice guy and they start to bond and actually build a friendship. Sam becomes jealous of their friendship and sends her little sister Chastity to spy on them. Devin and Macy discovers Chastity and Devin confronts Sam. The two make up however that doesn't last for long when Devin becomes fed up with Sam's mean girl attitude after she embarrasses her former best friend Jess. This gets Sam to realize how horrible he's been acting. The two make up and Sam finally lets go of her mean girl behavior. Season 2 Trivia * He and Sam started dating during his freshman year and her 8th grade year. * He used to work on plays when he was in middle school. * Devin is the first character to be introduced before his sibling. * He looks at Chastity as a little sister. * Devin is overprotective of Jordan. * He lost his virginity to Sam during his senior year. * Devin is the first character to appear on the show after graduating from Webster. * He is the first male on the series to get somebody pregnant. * Devin and Sam are the first former students at Webster to get engaged. * Devin made his 50th episode appearance in FlashbackFriday (619). Relationships * Sam Piper ** Start Up: Before Can't Tell Me Nothing (1) (101) ** Break Up: How to Love (1) (305) *** Reason: Devin walked out on Sam after she threatened to break up with him if he did. ** Start Up: Take On Me (1) (321) ** Break Up: True Colors (407) *** Reason: Devin was too busy with college and barely talked to Sam. ** Start Up: A Night to Remember (423) Category:Character